ZPD AND ROOKIE CATS
by Ricky28Vecchiarello
Summary: Judy and Nick both meets the two cats for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

One day in the city, Zootopia, as Judy Hopps gets ready for her police job, as she and Nick were going to the Police Department on the way there, they saw two lovely cat couple that looks friendly. As Nick and Judy went to them and introduce themselves, Judy said "Hello there cats, my name is Judy Hopps and this is my friend Nick Wilde". "Hello there' said Nick. As the two cats faced them, and as they introduce themselves, the first cat went first, "Hello, I am Dulcinea, and this my friend, Puss in Boots". Puss introduces himself " Hola amigos, I am Puss in Boots, an outlaw, lover, orphan, fighter". Judy and Nick, seems to be impressed by these cats, so Judy went over to Dulcinea, and asks her "what do you do?", Dulcinea said " I am a literate and a good teacher. a good fighter when I needs to be. I unlocks my White Tulpa powers, with a mystical sword that grants the ability to shoot a blue beam, and further increases my powers. I prefer to solve problems peacefully. is the purest being on the Earth, which resulted on being the One from the Great Prophecy and avoided getting destroyed by the Bloodwolf". " Interesting" Judy said, so as the four kept walking towards the police department, " I think I can consider you both to the department" Judy said, as the two cats were shocked "I really, I like helping others, we can help you" Dulcinea said, " me too" said Puss. Judy and Nick both look at each other, "well Dulcinea, and Puss, we will talk to Chief Bogo for this", "alright" Puss and Dulcinea said. So as they left each other alone and as Nick and Judy went to Chief Bogo's right away and telling him about these two cats that seemed interested in the department. Chief Bogo said to them " I see, bring them in tomorrow, so we can have a chat about all of this". Judy and Nick both agreed "yes, we will bring them to you sir", as they both left.


	2. Chief Bogo meets Dulcey and Puss

After Chief Bogos gave Nick and Judy to find these cats they were talking about or at least Judy was, and as they found them, Judy and Nick both ran to them as they saw them sitting on the bench. Judy talked first "Hey Dulcinea and Puss, we talked to Chief Bogo, and he wants to meet you both" said Judy, Nick agreed with Judy's response, as they cats were excited and nervous, "we are excited about it and nervous" said Dulcinea and Puss. Judy comforts them "don't be nervous it will be fine, also it will be an awesome adventure". They all went off to the police department, and they went to Bogos office, "here Chief", as Judy brought in the cats. "Welcome you two, I heard that you were wanting a job here, is that correct?". As Dulcinea responded "Yes, Chief we have been looking for a place here" said Dulcinea. As Bogos was looking at their profile and seeing what force they will be at. "Well, I have found a place here where you can help Judy and Nick?" Dulcinea and Puss both said "that could work". As Bogos was gathering a contract and salaries for both of them. "Well you two I have a contract for both of you to sign, they are both 2 yrs and 200 million, will you sign it? Both cats grabbed their contracts, Dulcinea and Puss bth signed their contracts. Chief Bogos was putting their contracts and salaries in the computer, "great, Hopps and Wilde will get your uniforms for you, congrats you two are the first cats to be here". Dulcinea and Puss both said "thank you for thinking of us". Mayor LionHeart was happy that he get to see new recruits. "I am very happy to see you both here, let's take a picture before you get your uniforms" said Mayor Lionheart.


	3. Chapter 3: The uniforms

After Dulcinea and Puss in Boots got their contracts and salaries from Chief Bogo, and a picture with Mayor LionHeart, Judy and Nick were showing them their locker rooms and the gender they go to, so Puss went with Nick or followed him, Dulcinea went to the female side with Judy, "here's your locker for your clothes and for all your equipment are" said Judy, "Oh, thank you, so much for this offer" as Dulcinea hugs her. "You're welcome, Miss. Dulcinea, now go get ready for your big day" Judy said. As Dulcinea puts on her rookie uniform that looks like Judy's, "how do I look" said Dulcinea, "you look amazing, Dulcinea" Judy said. As Nick was doing the same showing Puss his locker and wear his equipment is and his police suit, "Here you go Puss, get ready for the big day today", said Nick, As Puss puts on his Police suit that looks like Judy's and Dulcinea's, he went out of his locker area, as he sees Dulcinea in her uniform, "Dulcinea you look nifty" said Puss, "aww thanks, Puss" said Dulcey. As the cats love their uniforms and they took their portrait photo and their picture with Lionheart the mayor, they grabbed their badges and hug each other. "We are the first cats to be on the police team and we will do what's right with the world" said Dulcine and Puss.


	4. Chapter 4

After Judy and Nick showed the cats their locker rooms, Judy said "We probably should get to roll call" she said to the three, so as they went to the bullpen or classroom and they found a spot for them to sit which was in the front, Chief Bogo came in and said "All right. All right. Everybody sit. I've got three items on the docket". "Number two. We have some new recruits with us I should introduce, but I'm not going to because...I don't care. Now we have some assignments for all of you Officers Grizzoli, Fragmire, Delgado. Your team take missing mammals from the Rainforest District. Officers McHorn, Ryan Spitz, Wolfard. Your teams take Sahara Higgins, Snorlax, Trunk . As he finished with the others he went to the cats, and Officer Hopps and Nick, "and finally our first two cats, parking duty dismissed", then he said "just kidding, we have a chase find 'em and shout them down, and bring Hopps and Wilde with you". As the four left to go the police car to find these criminals,as they stopped at the red light, Then they saw the car that flew passed them from the other intersection while the light was red, all of them looked at each other with a grin and they took off to chase the criminals when the light turned green. Hopps and Wilde both turned to the cats and said ¨can you two handle this one? Dulcinea and Puss both said "yes", as the four officers were able to stop these criminals which were easy to catch. Officer Dulcinea and Officer Puss both got out of the car and went to the criminals as Judy and Nick were observing their movements as it was a test. "they look pretty good out there what do you think, Nick?" Nick says "they are looking great" he says, as the cats came back with criminals and lock them in the back. As they went back to the ZPD, everyone was cheering for the new rookies in the department and "they will be the best heros out there someday" Judy says.


End file.
